Conseqenses You Don't Deserve
by cutensweet111
Summary: Maddie goes out with a guy, and her life turns around, will zack save her or leave her in the dust? Rated M for Rape and language
1. trailer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Suite life of Zack And Cody**

**This is my 1****st**** fanfic so plz ppls , only constructive criticism and complements only.**

**HE LOVED HER**

"_but maddie, I love you, I have a bad feeling of this guy, he's not good."_

**SHE LOVED SOMEONE ELSE**

"_hey babe , whatcha' doin ?"_

**HE WAS RIGHT **

"_stop, Tony , no , Stop"_

**SHE GOT THE CONSIQENCES **

"_carrie, i'm pregnant and I really don't know how i'm gonna tell my parents, they might kick me out of the house."_

**SHE WAS FINALLY RIGHT**

"_GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! If you think you can make your own choices , you have to serve the consequences, and that mean fending for you and your little mistake."_

**WILL HE SAVE HER?**

_"I really do love you, your perfect."_

**OR WILL HE IGNORE HER?**

"_NO, you loved him, he was everything to you, I was nothing to you before, but know I can't love you anymore because your pregnant with his child!"_

**Coming to a computer screen near you.**


	2. Bad Luck for Everybody

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite Life of Zack and Cody **

**So this is my first story. I really don't know how long it will be or if there will be a sequel, or anything,I don't even know where the story's heading, but hopefully you'll like it. Later on I'll think of a HM story to write, a good one with some kind of sequel or something. I only take constructive criticism and compliments only. Anyway, on with the story! **

CONSEQENSES YOU DON'T DESERVE by:cutensweet111

Chapter One: Bad Luck for everybody

**Normal Pov.**  
It was 8:25 at the Tipton Hotel, and business was settling down, Mr.Mosby was trying to check in the last of tired guest. A beautiful Madeline Fitzpatrick or Maddie as she likes to be called, was coming out of the woman's bathroom after getting ready for a date with Tony, the cute guy from Smoothie King she met on Thursday. She was wearing a knee length dress , that was multi-colored , blue,it tied around the back and had a mildly low-cut front, but she wore an undershirt, and her hair was in big round curls that fell to her lower back. Hopefully Tony would be here early so she didn't have to see Zack, who was a little in "love" with her.

**Zack's Pov.**

I really need to get away from Cody. We have been getting "disagreements" lately. I understand we're twins and everything, but we do not think alike at all. That's why I"m going to get a candy bar from the candy counter. Then try once more to see if Maddie would go out with me. Probably not, but it's worth a try, for the one-thousandth time. Seriously though, if she does not except this time, I'm gonna give up.

_Ding!_ Okay I've got to ... wow! Is that Maddie?

"Hey, Maddie?" I called . It is Maddie, she looked breath-taking. But why is she all dressed up?

**Maddie's Pov.**

Shit! Zack's here! Run!

"Maddie! Wait up?" He called. Ugh. This is Exactly what I didn't want to happen.

"what, I don't have all night Zack, I've got a date." I heard myself say. Shit. Shit. Shit. I shouldn't have that. Oh Shit! His face just flushed of color. No expression. Shit.

" I knew it.." His face depressed. I feel so sorry for him. Why did I have to snap at it. " This time I really knew it Maddie, I know that you are 3 years older,Maddie, but seriously, I am in love with you, and I am one of the one of the only guys who will admit this truly , and this time I really have a feeling that this guy is gonna be trouble, Maddie." I felt an angry explosion coming up, like word vomit.

"How should I know your not having one of those little fake teen crushes, on me huh? Zack, I"m older so I'm gonna like older people, You can't change that. It's impossible. This is my life and you don't even know what love is. So don't try to sweeten me up, because it's not working." I listened to myself say, dang I was harsh.

"You don't know the way I feel about you," he yelled back, "I would wish on anything for you to have the same feeling that I have for you," then his voice softened, "but Maddie, I love you ," he put those words back into my head, " I have a bad feeling of this guy, he's not good"

"Say what you want" I said harshly , this time actually thinking.

**Zack's Pov.**

Then he walked in. The guy she was going out with that night. I don't like him. He was everything she wanted. Handsome, smart, cool.. I was just a kid to her ,nothing more. His name is Tony. Ugh. The giggly sounds. So much for cooling off and getting a candy bar. Better go back upstairs..

**Normal Pov.**

Zack was replaying the fight between he and Maddie, over and over in his head, during the elevator ride. He had some twisted feeling in his gut. Some nasty , reeking feeling something bad was going to happen and not just to anyone, to Maddie. He ignored it. If she didn't think he was important then why should he feel that way about her? He kept making up excuses. So many were floating in his head. But the sound of a familiar voice awoke him of his thoughts.

"Zack, honey are you okay, what happened?" His mom asked with some sympathy in her voice.

"nothing , i'm just really tired. He got into his pajama's then lay awake in bed until he fell asleep.

**Maddie's Pov. **

Right after I got into the black Lexus with Tony, my stomach flipped, what if Zack was right? No, Tony was to nice. And we are going in the direction of the restaurant. Zack's just getting to my head. Nothing gonna happen.

**Okay, so this is my fist chapter! It took me along time to write it because I have so much stuff going on in band. We're getting ready to go to festival, and stuff, and I have homework, and I absolutely love to read, and you know how it is when you get into a really good book. Anyway, I've been unusually busy, so when I don't update, it's usually because I'm busy until 9 pm then I'm really tired so I have to go to bed. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!I'm sorry if it's kinda short. **

**-cutensweet111 aka Alonda**


	3. The Unlucky Date

**I am sooo sorry I didn't update in months but my laptop got messed up soooo now I finally have a new computer and I can update... it also took me a little time to figure out what my user name and password was but in the end I figured it out!! sooo I want you to tell me if I need to keep goin.. hopefully if you like this sorry Ill make a Hannah Montana which I have a strong feeling that I will soon but ima get some ideas for a story .. anyway onto the story...**

_**consequences you don't deserve**_

**_The Unlucky Date _**

_**disclamer: I do not own the suite life, or any of their characters**_

Normal pov.

Maddie and Tony arrived at a restaurant. It wasn't the best restaurant in town but it was decent. Tony was a real gentleman. He got out of the car and opened the door for her they talked about college choices, and what his choices were (a/n: Tony is eighteen: Maddie is sixteen)and how well she did in school. It was just a normal date like many she went on before. He was really nice and had a good plan on what he was going to do with his life. All of his job choices made a good amount of money, and he wanted to be rich. A nice young man overall. Also he said that he has two places he wanted to bring her.

Maddie's Pov.

Tony is a great guy so far. He knows what he wants to do with his life how many children he wants and he's really cute but something is telling me, besides all of that to ditch him now and leave, I cant do that , it would hurt his feelings.

"So tell me a little bit about you." he said with interest. While the waitress came with the complementary water. He nodded at the waiter and quietly said, "Thank you."

"Well I've worked almost my entire life. My parents aren't exactly rich but my best friend is super rich in fact my best friend is London Tipton, I am a straight a student (a/n: I don't know what she is in the show but ima make her smart), and hopefully I get a better jobs than my parents, one that pays a lot of money. I mean like when I'm off on my own and not like the one I have now" I said giving him the only information he'll know about me tonight. Besides I still have a churning stomach telling me to ditch him, which is freaky I thought it was just nerves bust maybe not, I mean Zack said he had the same feeling as well but he just has a little crush on me, or a big one whatever you may call it maybe it wasn't so good to go on this date after all.

"So, have you decided which colleges your gonna apply to" he said in a well-mannered way.

"Well I'm still thinking about some of them, I have a few that I want to go to and a few that I'm still thinking about."

"Oh, well I guess more than one is good, because then if one or two doesn't except you, you have the others and one of them is bound to except you."

"Yes, that's what my mother told me, you see my parents hope I'm more successful than them. They don't want their grandchildren, when they get them to have to work like I do now, but I guess the job has gotten me some benefits."

The waitress then interrupted us, "What would you two like to drink?"

He then said, " We'll both have a coke"

Impressive, god he is so lucky I like coke. (a/n: again I have no clue what she likes I'm making it up)

"So what kind of benefits does the job give you?" he asked, continuing our conversation.

"Well, I guess I kinda of have a second family, the Tipton staff has been so nice to me the years I've worked there, I can go to them for anything." I paused, "I can tell them thing I can't tell my parents."

"Oh, well, thats kinda good I guess" and then I felt his hand slide up my thigh. It made me feel uncomfortable, but I ignored it and my stomach doing a 360 flip inside of my body. I mean its not that bad he hasn't tried anything except that right??

"yeah" I giggled uncomfortably, I saw his eyes they had turned to a light amber. That was really freaky his eyes creep me out. Worse is that he has black hair so he looks really creepy sometimes.

His hand started rubbing my thigh. Oh shit! What have I gotten into!! I don't like this

The waitress came and asked if she could take our order after she set our drinks down. Then he ordered for the both of us.

Normal Pov.

They talked about others things during dinner. Like how important recycling was and such. When they got back into the car, he didn't start the car right off he kissed her, but she didn't kiss back. He seemed angry, he drove the black Lexus into the dark and when she didn't notice where they were anymore. It was getting kind of freaky and she was in the middle of nowhere.

"where are we?" she asked as he pulled of the road.

"where nobody can see, hear, or find us." he said in a cold tone.

"Okay why would you want that?" she asked

"So nobody can year you scream" he said in the same tone.

"why would I..." then she realized what he meant. She tried to open the doors they were locked.

He grabbed her arm, " don't be stupid, ima make you feel good and your gonna like it or I'm gonna kill you" he said pulling out a knife pointing it at her throat "Now be a good girl, and climb in the back for me"

She did as he said, while he followed her into the back of the car. He put the knife in an easy reach place in case she pulls something, but it wasn't in her reach at all.

"Do exactly as I say and you won't die"his voice was still cold and bitter.

"Stop, Tony, no, stop"she plead

"No talking!" hey said in a raspy voice, going for the knife.

She sat there in silence. He started to kiss her, she wouldn't kiss back.

He slapped her, "kiss me back!"

She did as she was told, after he raped her. She didnt like it one bit.

Maddie's Pov.

His phone rang while he was getting dressed, and she heard a girl on the other side and he said

"hey babe, whatcha doin'?"

They talked a little then he hung up.

He took the knife and cut two slits on each wrist mumbling how he'll no not to ask me on a date or something like that he dressed me back up and threw me and my purse out of the car, while driving away.

I was weak and my arm was hurting like hell, and it was hard to see because the tears rolling down my face and blurring my vision , I still used the last of my strength to crawl to my purse and call someone I knew I could trust not to judge me. I went under my contacts scrolled to I reached her name and pressed send, I heard the line ringing.

**Thats the chapter I hope you thought it was good I'm going to work and make longer chapter I never knew it was hard to make longer chapters... anyway I want you to review and tell me if you hate it, Love it, despise it, like it, whatever.. and I think I finally came up with a story to write for Hannah Montana , its gonna be in Oliver's point of view,only because theres barely any or none that I have read , all in Oliver's point of view I may or may not because I dont know what guys think, because I'm not a guy but I might try one on Oliver or Lilly.**

**Hoped you like the second chapter!!**

**-cutensweet111 aka Alonda**


	4. Confessions and Secrets

**Okay heres the third chapter!! ascii27 asked why he cut her wrist, that was because he didn't want the same victim every time because he doesn't pay too much attention to his victims, so he decided to cut their wrist that way if he sees scars he knows that he doesn't to date them again. And I agree he is a slimball!!but hes only a character thank god!!**

**Consequences You Don't Deserve**

**disclaimer:i don't own SL and any of its characters..**

**_Confessions and Secrets _**

_**Carrie Pov.**_

I heard my cellphone ring. It was Maddie. Maddie usually knows when I'm gone and when I'm home. Something must be up.

"hello?" I answered with concern.

"Carrie, come pick me up please."Maddie said with fear, through her tears.

"Oh sweetie, what happened?" I said seeing there was hurt and fear and anger in her voice.

"I'll tell you later, can you just pick me up" she sobbed into the phone.

"Oh honey were are you?" she asked.

"I don't know." she cried.

"Okay do you see any signs or anything?"

" Um, yeah its Berlin Street(a/n:i made this up)"

"I'll be right there"

"Hurry!!"

"Okay I'll be there" and I snapped the phone shut.

Normal Pov.

Carrie drove and left a note for her sons in case they woke up. It was late, around eleven and she had just gotten the boys into bed an hour ago. She was shocked that Maddie called. Tony was a well known guy because of the community work he does. Maddie told me they met at one of the things they do for community work. He was known as a really nice guy, but then there was always something mischievous , like he was always hiding something. A few girls stated they went out with him once, but he wasn't their type. Besides why was she at Berlin Street anyway. They have found some dead and missing bodies of girls ranged from ages 14 to 20 in that area. Its a really bad place to be especially in the middle of the night.

Carrie was extremely worried. Something happened to Maddie and with Maddie's fathers temper and he was probably really mad that she wasn't home and it was late. Good thing Maddie called her Carrie could call Maddie's parents and tell them that Maddie was staying with her tonight and that she was okay she just had to work late, and she was to busy to call them.. no they know the candy counter closes at eight. Tell them she had to babysit for Carrie tonight unexpectedly and Zack and Cody were getting into trouble and Maddie didn't get to call them and they wouldn't go to bed until Carrie came home and made them go to sleep and Carrie didn't get home until just five minutes later and had to deal with the boys. Carrie wished that she could adopt Maddie even though Maddie was older, Carrie felt bad for her because her parents weren't so understanding. It was really heartbreaking.

Carrie turned down Berlin Street, she was at least five minutes away.

Maddie Pov.

I saw some lights about five minutes away. I hope its Carrie. I barely have enough strength to lift myself up. And I'm really tired. I wanna get some sleep. I cant go home though, or Ill get yelled at for being home late. It would be wrong to make Carrie call them and make up an untrue story. Besides I'm not like that I don't need anyone to help me bail out of trouble. If I get in trouble all I have to do is sit through it. I called Carrie because I new she would understand me when I told her about the rape and what he did to me. My parents wouldn't even listen to me. Besides that point I would get grounded and they would make me work even more and thats not good for me. I have two jobs plus babysitting on the side for money I need. I don't need to work to help my parents. I need some free time to myself I think I'm nice because my parents are kind of mean and they make me work while my brother gets to have fun. That's half of the reason I say I hate him.

The car is getting closer and I saw that it was a navy blue mini van like Carrie had. the car stopped at the freeway and the lights were blinding because I was only at the most ten feet away on the said of the road. Carrie saw me and she ran over to me.

"Oh my god.." Carrie said worriedly

"Its nothing," I said, "Just take me home"

"No I'm not going to let your father yell at you for something serious and that wasn't your fault. I'll call him because I know he's up waiting for you anyway and if you call him hes going to yell at you."

"Okay I'll let you do that, but do you have a story planned out because it'll be tough making one now."

"I made one up, but right now," she said as she helped me get into the car, " you need to tell me what happened on this so called date"

So I told her from the time of what Zack said to the feeling in my stomach the whole date to the time he put his and on my thigh, to the part where Tony raped me, to the part where she picked me up.

" You do know you can file against him, right?" she said.

"Yeah, but I'm afraid of injustice, because my parents will believe the judge and jury not me, and then they'll hate me."

"You should fight for your rights your innocence that he took away turn in to the police and they'll search for evidence against him."

"Yes, but if they don't find any evidence?"

"I don't think a teenage boy is that good at not giving evidence look. Those murders that happen down those streets and the missing people they found have clues its just not linked, those missing girls were also raped all had cuts like yours on your wrist. "

My eyes went opened.. "Thats the link, the slits he cuts on our wrist."

"Now that you think about it, that's weird, if your right you can serve a bunch of dead girls and alive ones to justice not only you,it's the right thing."

"Okay, I'll sleep on it tonight." I said as we pulled up into the Tipton's parking lot.

When we got inside the suite, I went take a bath while Carrie called my father. My father disagreed to me staying here somewhat but let me stay here because of how late it was, and he was going to be the one to pick me up. So he said shes coming home tomorrow.

**That's the end of this chapter!! Yay!! It was kinda hard because I was writing this story while iming my friends, but I knew I had to finish it because I've been so unfair to my readers that I didn't get to update due to my laptop screwing up... Hey Please review!! Reviewing helps us writers know what we should do with the story, if we should continue the story or stop the story, and if you are a writer you should definitely review because you want use to review for you.**

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!!**

**-ascii27**

**-collsmith**

**-Colleen(anon.)**

**-socialitegirl **

**-serenity **

**- cutensweet111**


	5. Hectic Morning

**Okay, there was question stated by collsmith, And truthfully, collsmith, I have no clue why her parents are mean, but make sure to notice her father is the mean one it says nothing about her mother, except she agrees with everything her father says,it works with my story, and I have no idea where this story is going, I only have a few chapters up, this one the fourth not including the trailer, and I can't ruin anything for you or the other readers,so you'll keep reading and reviewing, and finds out what happens!! :D**

Consequences You Don't Deserve

--Hectic Morning--

Normal Pov.

When Maddie awoke Carrie wasn't in the suite. Maddie got up and looked around. She had to go to work today. It was only 7:15, she had just enough time to get ready. Maddie's eyes set on her work clothes and a piece of paper. She walked to the counter where they laid. She read:

Maddie,

The boys are still asleep and I am out. Your mother came to drop of a set of your work clothes. You may fix your breakfast and get ready here. Come back during your lunch break. I need to speak to you.

Carrie

Maddie picked up the clothing and went into the bathroom to get changed. She was wondering what Carrie needed to speak to her about. The boys didn't start school until 9:30. They usually get up around 8:30 to catch the bus for 9 o'clock.

She needed to be ready and out by 8 because her jobs started fifteen minutes after, and its just downstairs. Besides she didn't want the boys to see her here they would wonder and she couldn't tell them. It was only for Carrie to know for now.

Zack would be heart broken.

Maddie Pov.

I woke up sore in places I've never been sore before. I got dressed in time for work and then went downstairs to the lobby before my shift started and then I got the candy counter ready. I was a little tired and I really didn't feel like going to work today, but I did anyway.

10:30-

I just got finished with the worst part of the day, after the families check in, I have a whole swarm of kids running to the candy counter with the money flying at me, and the kids hungry and ready to get hyper off of candy. Which by the way is unhealthy for them but these are the rich kids or the kids who get to stay here because they have a business thing which happens a lot, but then their moms let them get anything they want. It's my lunch break and I saw Carrie come in meaning she's home, and Zack obviously doesn't know that I decided not to continue dating Tony, because he zipped past me and didn't normally stop say hi and asks if he likes me yet. I'm heading up to Carrie's suite right now, actually and I hope its a good thing she wants to talk to me about and not a bad thing.

Carrie Pov.

It's 10:30 meaning Maddie should be here any moment now. I'm worried about Zack and how upset he looked thins morning, I thought he had a little crush on Maddie and suddenly he's been acting like he's in love with her. He's not asking any girls out like he used to unless he knows the girl might get Maddie jealous.

Cody's still dating the girl hes been dating, so its really not the same. Last night Zack went to bed earlier than usual, and Cody went to bed later than usual, so things are changing around here.. Hopefully Cody doesn't start slacking in his school work. I like having my smart child that knows things not a lot of people know about.

Maddie Pov.

I knocked on the door.. "Carrie its me.." I heard myself say.

"Come in" she said. I opened the door and as I shut it behind me I asked,

"So what did u want to talk to me about?"

"About what happened last night. How you got raped. I really think you can do some justice with some of these girls that have been raped and many of them are still alive and some dead. You'd be the one to speak up first and a lot of them will thank you because their not strong enough to do it themselves."

"I was hoping to look into it myself and solve it myself. If we can get some links, other than those cuts on me wrist, which is a big link, we could tell the police what we found."

"I know its hard,Maddie, that you want to do things yourself instead of tell but let the police figure it out that way, you can't get into any more harm, beside don't you think you've been in enough harm already?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but its just that," tears came to my eyes, "I want to be innocent again and that can never change. I'm also scared for my life. I don't want to be killed by him. I survived that night, but what if he wants to kill me, he left me there alone. Maybe he intended me to die. He left me there by myself, weak and struggling, maybe that was his plan."

" We don't know what his plan is.. all we know is how cruel and desperate he is."

"Okay, i'll go to the police, But not to soon just give me some time to think it out."

"Anyway, you can go to lunch now. I just needed to talk to you about this,"Carrie said gently,"and by the way, if you ever need to talk to me or a place to stay. I'm here for you, you should know that right?"

"Thank you Carrie. Anyways I gotta go! Bye!!" I left quickly and hurried on for lunch.

**Okay!! That was the fourth chapter!! YAY!! So, it's gonna take me a while to update now just give me a few days school over here is already started and I need some free time to write. I want to focus on my studies this year and become more social. Meaning my 9 o'clock bedtime is coming back and I usually write my stories in midnight when no one is up and my friends aren't iming me. **

**Okay so the usual people who review I'm gonna call them my reviewers and I'm gonna show how many times they reviewed on my story!! I love y'all so much!!**

**-gimmeabeat -three times-**

**-collsmith -twice-**

**-Colleen(anon.)- once-**

**-socialitegirl- once-**

**-serenity -once-**

**now I'm going to start something of my own or I don't know if someone has done it yet but I thought of it and I haven't read a fanfic that has this yet.**

**I'm gonna notify the people who asked questions at the bottom because they are awesome. I love it when readers ask questions because it means they actually read the story and take in what they read and they are not afraid to ask a question to understand the story better. And as I was reading and answering the questions I noticed that they actually give me ideas of ways to make the story more dramatic and eventful so the story is not going to bore people to death and its not just about Maddie getting raped. Thank you to:**

**-gimmeabeat**

**-collsmith**

**I'm also going to notify you of a poll I'm going to take. Here's the deal I want you to tell me how my story is. If it's boring or awesome, hate it, love it, or if your asking questions about something in my story. **

**The catch is that if I make a new fanfic off of Hannah Montana I want to know who I should base it off of:**

**-Jackson -Miley/Hannah -Lilly -Oliver **

**Pairings (who should date who)in the fanfic:**

**-Lilly/Oliver -Miley/Oliver -Oliver/Sarah -Jackson/Lilly **

**I'm also thinking if I should do another SL fanfic of London having a smarter sister.. younger smarter sister.. tell me what you think!!**

**Now at the end of this I will count ONLY the ones who reviewed my story and voted. You don't have to vote for both but it would be nice too!! **

**This poll starts now!! start voting!!**

**Love you all!!**

**-cutensweet111**

**P.S. I'm sorry I haven't been updating frequently but I've been busy with homework and stuff, and writing my stories. I would wish to publish a book. My English teacher told me and the whole class today august 25th that I had the best written response on our FIRST TEST she has ever read for that question. And everyone looked at me with wide eyes. I got a 100 on the test.. So I'm in the writing mood. **

I just want ya'll to no that I had to evacuate for Gustav. My house is alright and so is my computer I hope ya'll understand most of the reasons I haven't been updating .. thank you... and we might move this year to a new place.. its not final yet.. but if we move that'll add more things to do for my list.. I'll let ya'll know if its definite.


	6. authors note

**A/n: I'm so sorry I didn't update yet.. life is becoming hectic something to do everyday day, and keeping up in school.. and then I want to finish this.. I haven't even started the next chapter yet, so I will try putting up two chapters, either short or long however much I can type.. or maybe three but I dstill have the polls that I NEED you to do.. I decided since im already having trouble keeping this up, I will start the next story after I finis this one so, try to stay with me even though I dont update that much, i'm gonna try. But I have limited time on this because now four hours of each saturday are taken up by my model training, and which I got accepted to be a model.. and keeping up with band and dance-line and now this I have limited time. Do stay with me please, just be patient, and i'll try my hardest to make this story the best I can.. thank for your time, and for reading my story.**


End file.
